


Tickle monster.

by Iamnothereiswear



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Consensual tickling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta read we die like tommy almost did when he almost jumped into lava, why isnt that a tag but non-consensual tickling is wtf??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnothereiswear/pseuds/Iamnothereiswear
Summary: Tommy may or may not be ticklish. ranboo may or may not be hella evil after finding out-this is a short drabble.  i just needed to empty my brain of a ship idea and used this one. no i dont actually ship them i just used their smp characters cause thats what im hyperfixating on. i wont add character tags just so if someone was genuinly pressed they dont need to dreak out. i get why you'd be angry but i just need to get out this idea before i expload.
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	Tickle monster.

ranboo let out an annoyed sigh as he walked threw the snow. he wasnt very fond of it, it irritated his skin and he hated the cold. he was on his way to techno's little cottage, wishing it was in a much warmer biome than the fucking tundra. he was going to visit tommy. 

he was only in a red, poorly knitted scarf the blonde had made him for christmas. lmanburg didnt get snow and he'd never really been in it so he was unprepared for the cold in his plain suit. he saw the lanterns outside of the cottage and let out a sigh of releif. 

when he got there he shook off any access snow and knocked on the door, using a special and specific pattern so the family knew it was an ally and not an ambush or dream. he waited a bit, scraping off any snow from the bottom of his sneakers when the door opened.

he looked down to see the smiling blonde. he was let inside and smilled at the cozy warmness of the cottage. 

"Where is everyone else??" Ranboo asked. noticing the quiet- a thing that is quite unusual in the minecraft family. 

"Dad and Techno are out getting supplies and i think ghostbur is on a fucking date with friend." tommy said with a laugh, dragging tommy to the living room area.

"Ghostbur is _what_?? isnt friend a-" 

"a fuckin' sheep?? Yeah. but then again he fucked a _salmon_ and out popped fundy so i really don't think my brother has standards. " Tommy said with an eye roll as he plopped down on the couch. there was a small fire going.

"wow... i literally dont know what to say" Ranboo laughed and sat down next to him. tommy looked up at him and ranboo smiled softly, wrapping his arms around tommys waist.

"Hey" he said with a genuine soft smile, finally glad to be able to just _look_ at his blonde, hotheaded boyfriend. tommy rolled his eyes but smiled anyways, "Hey bitch boy" he said as he reached up to give ranboo a short and quick kiss.

ranboo blushed but laughed with him. they both sat in comfortable silence until tommy,of course, broke it. "So what'cha doin' here anyways Ran'?? Aren't you supposed to me in L'manburg or something??" he asked. 

"Yeah probably but they'll manage. besides i'd rather be with you anyways _darling_ " Ranboo purred. tommy's face turned pink as he scowled, shoving ranboo's face away. "Oh fuck off with your romantic bullshit god i hate you" he said with a huff, though ranboo could tell it heald no heat. 

Ranboo rolled his eyes playfully and squeezed tommy's sides as a sign of revenge. suddenly tommy let out a sharp inhail and a choked laugh before stopping himself. ranboo's eyes shot up to tommy's face immidiently to make sure he didnt hurt or upset him.

"you okay?? did i hurt you??" tommy just blinked, his face turning red in embarresmet. "Tommy??"

"'m good- sorry that uh tick- it was uh- yeah 'm good" he mummbled, averting his eyes to the firepace. Ranboo's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"Tommy innit minecraft, are you ticklish??" He asked with a smile and a look in his eyes that meant no good, "NO!!" tommy answered immidently, his face red.

"so... if i were to..." Ranboo trailed off as he squeezed tommy's sides again. Tommy flinched and let out a sharp laugh. ranboo's grin widened as he started to move his fingers around tommy's sides and navel. Tommy started to laugh,

"RAN- RANBOO HAHA FUCKIN' STOAHAHTOP" Tommy squealed as ranboo just smiled, enjoying watching his boyfriemd laugh and giggle. Tommy squimed to get away but ranboo pinned him to the couch and continuued hs assult, tickling everywhere. Tommy choked on air as he laughed. he could't remember the last time he laughed this hard. he continyed to squirm and sqeaul.

"RANNIE NOOAHAHAHJbde yOu fuckin MONSTAHAHAH MONSTER HAHA" Tommy tried to say but kept getting interupted by giggles. ranboo's gloved hands slipped underneith tommy's shirt to tickle bare skin which made tommy almost scream with laughter. tears filled his eyes and slipped down his red face as he gasped and giggled. 

Ranboo started to laugh with him. he always loved the sound of tommy's laughter. it warmed his heart and never failed to make him smile. finally after a few more minutes of tickling ranboo stopped and kissed away the tears. Tommy was left gasping for air and his face and body aching from lauging so hard.

"you're a- ahaha- an arsehole y'know" Tommy complained as he tugged ranboo down ontop of him so he could hug him easier. ranboo faked an offended gasp before smiling and kissing his boyfrined. they shared a soft kiss filled with only the most genuine love and affection. when they parted they both just looked at eachother an smiled.

"I love you _baby_ " Ranboo said with a smile. usuing a petname that he knew would fluster tommy. he was right as tommy's face turned pink and he rolled his eyes. "Love you too fucker" he said softly. they both layed on techno's couch, in techno's home cuddled as closely as they could, both falling asleep rather quickly.

Phil, Techno and Ghostbur came home to the pure sight, techno fake gagging as he put the supplies in chests. 

**Author's Note:**

> there. I wanna express this again, i just needed to empty my brain of a ship idea and used this one. no i dont actually ship them i just used their smp characters cause thats what im hyperfixating on. i will NEVER and i mean NEVER write anything sexual cause thats weird. espesually cause they're both minors. if you enjoyed thats great!! woo.
> 
> If you like, want to i guess you can requst shit but i refuse smut or nsfw. only sfw. i will ONLY write sfw, not even for this ship but in general.
> 
> the ending was rushed, sue me.its not proof read either.


End file.
